Where's Shiki?
by OnHoldWiththeCall
Summary: After Rido stops possessing his body, Shiki is left ill and it's up to Ichijo to care for him. IchijoxShiki


_*A/N: I wrote this for one of my friends in an art/fic trade. At some point while reading the manga series, after Rido stopped possessing Shiki and we hadn't seen the younger vampire, she looked at me and asked, "Where the hell is Shiki?!" (She adores him). And this is what came of it.*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, everything would turn into yaoi smut and Yuki would be nonexistant._

**Where's Shiki?**

Ichijo ran the cloth under the cold water.

His pale gold-green eyes flitted anxiously towards the open bathroom door, through which one could see the sleeping form of Shiki lying limp on the bed. Ichijo had carried him to the building that had served as the temporary residence for the vampires when the Night Class first began after Rido (that horrible evil bastard) had released his grip from his son's body. Normally, he would have brought Shiki back to their own dorm but as that room was currently being occupied by Rido...well, that was just _not _an option. Ichijo wanted his precious Shiki nowhere _near _that monster! The things that man did with Shiki's wonderful wiry body...Ichijo shuddered to think of it. It was absolutely despicable.

Once he was satisfied with the temperature of the cold cloth, Ichijo turned off the water. He wrung out the cloth over the porcelain sink, carried in over to Shiki, and with great care, placed it on the unconscious boy's sweating forehead. Poor Shiki had been running a fever ever since his father stopped possessing his body. At first, it had been worryingly high, almost to the point where Ichijo believed it might be just enough to kill him, what with everything else the boy had been through. Having gone into near hysterics at this thought, the young man put all his energy into bringing down Shiki's fever. While his efforts paid off, Shiki's temperature having dropped to below life-threatening, nonetheless the boy still had a fever and still had not awakened.

Sadly, Ichijo stroked Shiki's smooth cheek. "Where has Shiki gone?" he sighed miserably. He still had no answer. Suddenly overcome by instinct, Ichijo crawled into bed beside Shiki, lying his arm protectively over the younger boy's chest. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the breathing and the heartbeat of the other vampire. _It could be worse_, Ichijo told himself. _Shiki could be dead_. At this thought, Ichijo tightened his grip on Shiki. _No_, he thought, kissing Shiki's perspiring forehead, _I wouldn't be able to bear that_...

--------------------

Ichijo wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep when Shiki's stirring woke him

"Huh? What?" he murmured as Shiki shoved him to the side.

"Get off me, Ichijo," said Shiki sleepily. "I'm too hot to cuddle."

It took Ichijo a moment to register what this all meant. "Shiki!" he gasped. "Shiki! Shiki! Oh my goodness, Shiki! You're awake!" Ichijo was so excited and so relieved, he could sing. He wasn't going to, however. He had often be told by the other vampires in the Night Class, including Shiki, that he had a terrible singing voice. So instead, he sort of bounced in an excited fashion on the side of the bed.

Shiki watched Ichijo indifferently, partially because he was too used to Ichijo's excited behavior to get too riled up and partially because that was simply the way Shiki was. He waited passively for Ichijo to calm down. "Better?" he asked once the older vampire stopped bouncing.

Ichijo nodded earnestly. "Yep!" he said brightly. "I'm just glad you're alright, Shiki." He bent over and ran his fingers through Shiki's reddish-brown hair, kissing the younger boy's head tenderly. "You had me worried sick."

Sighing, Shiki reached out and took Ichijo's free hand in his own, kissing it. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I'm fine now." Then, he turned over Ichijo's hand and caressed his palm with his sharp vampire fangs before biting down into his pale flesh, drawing blood.

Not even flinching, Ichijo turned his head and rested his cheek atop Shiki's head, watching as his lover consumed his blood. On most occasions, he would have taken his hand away from Shiki while gently chiding him about taking advantage of others, but the boy was weak. He needed the blood. _Besides_, Ichijo thought to himself, _he can't take much. He's only drinking from my hand_. Sure enough, Shiki finished quickly, ceasing to drink once the blood ceased to flow.

"How was it?" Ichijo whispered in Shiki's perfect ear. "You must be thristy."

Shiki didn't answer at first. He would like more of Ichijo's blood, this much was true, but he knew how much his partner disliked having his blood drunk. "Give me blood tablets," he said. "I'll be fine."

Ichijo eyed Shiki suspiciously. "Alright," he said, sliding off the bed. He retrieved a glass and filled it with water, dropping a couple blood tablets in. He swirled the glass, letting the blood tablets dissolve, turning the water a transparent red. Handing the glass to Shiki, he added, "I thought you didn't like blood tablets, Shiki."

"I don't," said Shiki, taking the glass. "You don't like having your blood drunk. I'll live with blood tablets."

"Shiki..." said Ichijo. He was touched by the boy's sensitivity. Most people didn't realize this but Shiki was quite considerate. At least, he was of Ichijo.

After he finished drinking, Shiki placed the glass on the nightstand next tot he bed. He was quiet for a very long time, gazing solemnly up at Ichijo. "What are we going to do now, Ichijo?" he finally said.

Smiling, Ichijo opened his mouth to reply but then, everything hit him all at once. He began to recall the people outside this little room he was currently inhabiting with Shiki. He thought of Kaname and Rido, of Kiryu and his twin, of Yuki, of Rima, Ruka, Kain, Aido, and all the rest now involved in this royal mess. All the color drained from his face and he slowly closed his mouth.

"I don't know, Shiki. I just don't know..."


End file.
